Updates and Polling
by Davross
Summary: A year plus absence, and now I'm back. Trouble is, I need you guys' help with... Well, nearly everything. This note should cover basically all of it. Not specified to only my Followers and Favoriters, nor only to readers of the KFP archive.
**Hey, what's goin' on, guys? Darkpelt117(A name soon to change) here, and welcome to… Well, a notification, really. I know you've all been itching to get something from me beyond another potentially empty promise, so instead, I'll just tell you what's going on to have taken me away for so long, and also where I plan to take my stories and page. Without any further ado putting off what really should have been done** _ **ages**_ **ago, let's do this.**

 **To start this off, I am back in public schooling, which takes away a** _ **lot**_ **of free time that could be used for my writing, which sucks. From my public schooling, I'm constantly burned out from an enormous pile of homework that has more material being added every hour. At the same time, I'm also going through and dealing with quite a lot, so more often than not, I find myself without the mind or heart to sit down and write anything. Not only that, but nearly every day, I barely have time to** **even sit down** _ **anyway**_ **because I've been helping out with renovating the back room of my house(The first of many renovations, I believe), and just working around the rest of the house doing other things. Usually chores, but hey.**

 **Now, that's enough about where I've been and why for over a whole year. Now, onto what I plan to do with my "channel" here on FanFiction, and where I'm going to take it. First order of business; Story adoption. My "What if?" story between KFP and Doctor Who with one chapter is not going** _ **anywhere**_ **beyond where it is now in my custody, so on that note, I've decided to give the reigns over to a fellow author who's recently contacted me on the matter, Codex Pendragon, who has ideas of his own on the matter. I'm doing this because my mind shut down on that particular project altogether, leading me to believe that the story was just a concept, a concept of what could be. I, being the fool I was before I learned that stories don't just** _ **happen**_ **, promised my absolutely amazing and extremely patient and tolerant Followers and Favoriters that I would continue the story. That being said, while I cannot personally continue the story, I'm instead giving it to someone who I'm confident can.**

 **At the same time, be ready to be** _ **spammed**_ **with other new content, because during my time away, I've cooked up quite a few more stories for all of you guys, as well as several chapters for a couple of them, and I really can't wait to get those up too. They won't go up immediately after this notification, because I'm going to go through them all first. Why? To do some final touch-ups and edit, and to make sure they are all in a presentable state to hopefully at least** _ **begin**_ **making up for my extended absence.**

 **I fully intend to take up the pen, later the keyboard, once more and return to my writing, because it is something I really enjoy. I absolutely love coming up with new content for all of you, and I also love just as well simply writing in general. There are still plenty of things I need to do, and some things I still have to iron out both in my life and here on FanFiction, but hopefully, that won't take too terribly long. I will, no matter how long it takes, get back into the swing of things and start churning out more new stuff for you guys more often. I'm looking into three options, and I want** _ **YOUR**_ **feedback on which you think would work best:**

 **One update or story once a week(The day with the most votes wins),**

 **One update or story** _ **twice**_ **a week, the days spaced(The weekdays with the most votes wins), or**

 **One update or story _three_ times a week(They'll be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)**

 **Since there are three options, each with so many branches of their own, I want all of you to vote on which of these three you would like** _ **FIRST**_ **, then, in one of my next fanfics, I'll put the results and next voting requirement in either Author's Note. Until then, however, I'll be waiting for all of your responses on the matter. While I'm on the subject of later fanfics, I'd like to ask another question. What subjects(Category: Name) you would also like me to write something on. If it's something I haven't seen/read/etc., I will inform you, which will be shortly followed by my asking you to choose something else. In turn, I would love the opinion of whomever made the suggestion the most, because I want to know if what I'm doing is satisfying enough for** _ **their**_ **tastes as much as it is to everyone else's, and if I'm following the suggestion in the manner they imagined I might.**

 **Fair warning to you all, though: If you start getting a little** _ **too**_ **pushy, or begin being rude, snarky, snobby, or impolite, then either the story will be stopped where it stands, or, if it gets to a certain point, you will promptly be ignored.**

 **I want my "channel" here to be community-friendly, meaning I want to get suggestions and ideas from my viewers, or a small nudge in a different direction to help me steer clear of disaster and the like, but I will not allow that to be abused, and I will not tolerate nor answer to shoving. Flames are accepted, as typically, I see them as constructive in some form or another. However, if there is nothing constructive in any way, and it's nothing but hate mail towards me or my story, once again, you will be ignored.**

 **Anyway, I should think that's about everything I have for the time being, but maybe not. If I think of anything, then I will most likely add it to an Author's Note unless doing so slips my mind. I'm really looking forward to the future uploads, and at the same time, I'm also fairly nervous about what you might think of them. I've been away for a while(Obviously), so please, at least for a little bit, go easy, aye?**

 **After this goes up, there will be a week-long delay until my next upload. That week will be spent editing things before I upload them(As I may or may not have already mentioned), as well as awaiting the answers of all of YOU as to what the uploading schedule needs to become, while hoping that I can fall into said schedule soon after the answer is determined. That vote ends next Wednesday at around 3-5 in the afternoon.**

 **As these words insinuate, I need you guys' help to find out what I need to do next, and where I need to go with my writing and stories. In the meantime, I will await your responses and reviews while hoping for the best. You all have no idea how anxious I've been to get back to work, and your feedback, especially on this, would mean a lot to me. I won't ask as I usually may for you to either Follow or Favorite it – in fact, I would rather you** _ **didn't**_ **do that thing for this upload - but I do very much wish for all of you who read this to give me some honest feedback on what you wish me to do in the hopefully-not-too-terribly-distant-future. I very greatly appreciate and love seeing and reading all of the support from you guys…**

 **…And as always… I will** _ **SEE YOU -**_ ***points out to the viewers* …in the next upload.** _ **BYE-BYE-E-E-E-E!**_


End file.
